


Special celebration - Sanji x Zoro x Shanks

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Special celebration - Sanji x Zoro x Shanks

“I’m so proud of you and your friends Luffy, you know that?” Shanks would chime repeatedly, keeping Luffy in a headlock as he was quite inebriated. Luffy would struggle in his hold, trying to escape, he would only let go when Sanji would bring him more steins of alcohol. “Thanks there handsome,” Sahnaks would toss a drunken wink at Sanji. Sanji would politely smile at him before turning to leave to serve the others, getting his backside touched by the one armed emperor. Sanji would blush heavily and used the tray to cover his backside, Shanks would smirk and watched him scurry away. Zoro caught sight of this and jealously watched as his blonde cremate getting hit on. As the celebration went on, Shanks became more and more grabby with Sanji, eventually pulling the blonde on his lap and keeping him there, preventing him from serving anyone else. 

Sanji didn’t want to be rude to his captain’s guest so he stayed silent even though he was a bit uncomfortable. One by one, each of the crew members on both sides would become so inebriated to the point they would just pass out drunk, Sanji knew it wouldn’t be long before the red haired captain would succumb, though, his own captain had already passed out from eating. Zoro himself was struggling to stay awake as he had been drinking heavily, watching the red haired Shanks and Sanji together as the celebration died down. Sanji was getting to get up when the red hair suddenly brought his face dangerously close to his, looking quite sober this time around, “betcha thought I was really plastered didn’t you?” Sanji blushed heavily and tried to move away, “e-excuse me?” Shanks smirks and grasped Sanji‘s chin, firmly yet delicately, admiring his lips, “I’m not gonna lie. You’re really quite an alluring young man and I’ve had my eye on you since I’ve arrived,” he hummed, running his thumb across Sanji’s bottom lip. “All I could think about was getting into that cute, tight little ass of yours,” Shanks admitted boldly with no shame at all in his tone. 

“Y-you-“ Before Sanji could get any more words in, Shanks had captured his lips, his mouth stunk heavily of alcohol, so much so that he could get drunk simply from smell alone. Sanji wanted to push back but slightly enjoyed the attention from the older red head, pressing somewhat further into the kiss. All the while, Zoro had been watching this across the way over the unconscious bunch of pirates that lay on the ground, struggling to keep consciousness, he wanted to interfere at that moment. Zoro struggled to move his body, crawling over the piles of unconscious drunken pirates that lay on the ground, keeping his gaze focused on the pair that had now transitioned the kiss into a feverish make out, Sanji straddled over Shanks lap and running his fingers through red locks. He watched as they pulled away for a moment, Shanks had placed a firm hand behind Sanji’s head and whispered something into his ear. The next thing Zoro knew, Shanks had picked up Sanji in his arm and started to carry him off elsewhere.

Shanks carried Sanji off to a more secluded location of the woods away from everyone, then pinned the blonde against a tree. Sanji wrapped his legs around Shanks’ torso as the red head begun to take advantage of his body, kissing his neck and unbuttoning his vest and shirt. Shanks had slipped his hand under Sanji’s shirt and felt his toned chest, feeling to Sanji’s tender boyish nipples and toying with them. Sanji covered his mouth to avoid making any noise, to which Shanks responded by biting and pinching over his more sensitive areas, he wanted to hear all of Sanji’s noises. Sanji gasped and moaned under him, getting more and more anxious, he practically wanted to beg Shanks to penetrate him already, but before he could speak up, Shanks himself had become very aroused and had slipped his hand into the back of Sanji’s pants, fingering his backside. Sanji moaned in the cutest way Shanks had ever heard and rapidly increased the pace of his fingers, “p-please sir- I-I don’t think I-I can-“ Sanji pleaded with him, his expression was lewd yet adorable. “Take off my pants for me, if you can that is, I mean, if you really want me,” Shanks would tease, fingering him deeper and faster. Sanji smirked himself and loosened his hold on Shanks, letting his pants fall to his ankles, “you didn’t even notice.” 

Shanks rumbled lowly and slid Sanji’s pants down to his thighs, enough to gain entrance to him, “dirty little boy.” Just as Shanks prods Sanji’s backside, Zoro stumbles upon them and leans on the tree next to Sanji, “h-hey!” Shanks paused for a moment, his tip seeping some juices out already, “what is it young man? Can’t you see we’re a bit busy?” Shanks smirks, easing in his tip despite being pushed back by Sanji slightly. “I want in too,” Zoro exclaimed drunken and glaring down Shanks, “I want in that shitty cook.” Shanks thinks for a moment, “hmm, no.” He chimes, slamming into Sanji suddenly, hard and fast, forcing a moan from Sanji, “and I’m definitely not letting you near this pretty little mouth of his,” Shanks rumbled, grasping Sanji’s chin then captured his lips as he pleased, agitating Zoro. “Listen up old man, I’m gonna fuck that cook, and there ain’t nothing-“ Zoro rambled on, stumbling over, pressing up to Sanji’s side, “I-I’m gonna fuck that ass..” Shanks laughed at his persistence and pulled Sanji away from the tree, not once stopping his hip movements or breaking the kiss, making eye gestures hoping that Zoro would catch on.

Zoro smirked and stumbled behind Sanji, taking himself out and prodding at already the taken entrance, “better prepare yourself shitty cook,” Zoro hummed in his ear, forcing his way into Sanji’s backside along with Shanks, it was already so tight with one that the addition of Zoro was pleasurable yet painful. Never for a second did Shanks stop as this was going on and eventually Zoro got his way inside, though with Shanks stroking them both, the two Straw Hat’s were about to burst. “C’mon boys, don’t tell me you’re gonna throw in the towel now are ya?” Shanks teased, reaching for Zoro’s backside and circling his entrance. “H-hey ya geezer, that’s my-ah!” Shanks had slipped his finger in Zoro, “oops.” Zoro glared at him with a flush face, not admitting you even himself that he enjoyed it. Shanks smirked at him, “c’mon now, let’s fuck this blonde cutie.” Zoro nodded and began to thrust in unison with Shanks, their shafts and tips rubbing together feverishly into Sanji’s backside, driving him wild, his moans feminine in nature as he could not control them. Shanks continued to massage Zoro’s prostate with every thrust as Zoro would stroke off Sanji who was about ready to burst.

Without warning, Shanks captured Zoro’s lips and moved his fingers and thrusts faster, falling out of sync. Zoro was taken by surprise by this but let the red head have his way for now. Sanji and Zoro were at the point of climax to where Shanks was nowhere near it yet. The two men being dominated over by the emperor climaxed, Zoro inside Sanji, while Sanji released on himself and Shanks as well as Zoro’s hand. Shanks chuckled and forced a hard thrust with himself and his fingers, “this isn’t quite over yet boys, I haven’t cum yet.” Zoro and Sanji were pressed back against the tree with Sanji sandwiched in between them. It wouldn’t be until sunrise hours later that Shanks finally bursts, but not before milking the younger men dry and soaking them in their own juices as well as his own. When Shanks’ climax came to a conclusion, he simply fell back to the ground into a bush passed out drunk with ecstasy. Zoro held Sanji up so he wouldn’t fall forward as well as pressing his back against the tree to prevent them both from toppling over, “shit.. That guy really knows how to please..” Zoro huffed tired yet impressed. “Y-yeah.. I’d fuck him again to learn how he does it,” Sanji mused panting. Zoro slid down and placed Sanji on his lap, “but for now, let’s take a little nap before the others wake up and come looking for us..” Zoro suggests just before passing out. Sanji chuckles and makes himself comfortable between the two men, using their legs as a makeshift bed before passing out himself, looking quite pleased.


End file.
